The Young and the Big Cheese
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Young Pinkie Pie, decides to teach two younger campers, a lesson about selfishness


Long ago, In the Camp Everfree, Young Pinkie Pie and Young Fluttershy were brothers. But they were as different from each other as up and down.

Young Pinkie Pie was very crazy. In fact he was so crazy he could stand in the shadow of his own walking stick.

Young Fluttershy was very sticky. In fact he was so sticky he could roll faster than he could walk.

Young Pinkie Pie was very crazy because his brother seldom let him have anycrazyg to eat.

Young Fluttershy was very sticky because he ate eerything he could chew.

After eating, Young Fluttershy always sat in his chair being sticky while Young Pinkie Pie did all of the work around their cottage.

"I'm hungry!" Young Pinkie Pie cried

to his brother one night.

"Hush!" said Young Fluttershy. "I enjoy eating more than you do."

So for supper Young Fluttershy gobbled down a whole leg of lamb, a turkey, four sticky potatoes, and two cheese pies without leaving so much as a crumb for Young Pinkie Pie.

After supper Young Fluttershy went to his chair and Young Pinkie Pie went down to the pool in the forest to wash Young Fluttershy's dirty dishes.

As he was washing dishes Young Pinkie Pie watched the reflection of the moon dancing in the water. He watched for a long, long while.

Then he jumped up and began to run about in circles laughing and tossing dishes into the air.

"I have it! I have it!" Young Pinkie Pie shouted and danced around the pool where the moon shimmered.

"I'll have all I want to eat for supper tomorrow night" sang Young Pinkie Pie as he did a little dance on his way home.

The next morning Young Pinkie Pie was still hungry, but he didn't mind that Young Fluttershy ate all of the pancakes, all of the eggs and toast, and all of the breakfast sausages, and two more cheese pies.

Young Pinkie Pie just lay in his bed. He whistled a little tune and waited for nightfall.

"Do you like cheese, dear brother?" Young Pinkie Pie asked Young Fluttershy.

"Do I like cheese?" Young Fluttershy answered Young Pinkie Pie. "Did I not eat two cheese pies for supper last night and two cheese pies for breakfast just now ?''

"Yes, you did," replied Young Pinkie Pie.

"Why do you ask me about cheese ?" asked Young Fluttershy who was as curious as he was sticky.

"Because tonight for supper I shall have all the cheese I want to eat," said Young Pinkie Pie who was waiting for the moon.

"Humpf!" replied Young Fluttershy. He sat there in his sticky chair and thought about cheese.

For lunch Young Fluttershy ate a juicy roast, a bushel of apples, an eggplant, a loaf of bread, and two more cheese pies.

"Are you sure you like cheese, dear brother?" Young Pinkie Pie asked Young Fluttershy.

"Of course I'm sure!" said Young Fluttershy to Young Pinkie Pie. "Did I not eat two cheese pies for lunch just now ?"

"Yes, you did," said Young Pinkie Pie who was waiting for the moon.

"Humpf!" said Young Fluttershy.

Finally nightfall came, and with it came the moon.

Young Fluttershy was getting ready for his supper. Young Pinkie Pie smiled a little smile and pretended he didn't care about the food on the table.

"Well, dear brother" said Young Pinkie Pie. "I'm going out to have the biggest cheese in the world for my supper."

"The biggest cheese in the world ?" asked Young Fluttershy "Where? Where?"

"If I tell you, you will eat it all up," said Young Rarity.

"No, no. I won't," said Young Fluttershy. He smacked his lips. "Til save half of it for you."

Young Pinkie Pie took Young Fluttershy to the pool in the forest. "There it is," said Young Pinkie Pie, pointing to the reflection of the moon in the pool.

Young Fluttershy slapped his knees and jumped up and down as best he could.

"Oh, goody! Can't wait! Can't wait!" cried Young Fluttershy, "But how do we get to it ?"

"First we must drink up all of the water, and then we will come to it," said Young Pinkie Pie who knelt clown and pretended to drink.

Young Fluttershy jumped into the water and began drinking with all his might.

Young Fluttershy drank.

And drank.

And drank. But the moon's reflection was no closer to him than before.

Young Fluttershy drank so much water he couldn't move He just lay there moaning and groaning.

Young Rarity ran about in circles, laughing and shouting with joy.

"That, dear brother, will teach you to be so greedy" said Young Pinkie Pie to Young Fluttershy.

Young Fluttershy moaned and groaned and squished whenever he moved.

"Now I'm going home and have all I want to eat for supper," sang Young Pinkie Pie.

So for supper Young Pinkie Pie had a slice of candy, some carrots, and a piece of cheese pie, which was all he wanted.

That night Young Pinkie Pie went to bed and lying down to read a story with a big smile on his face.

And Younger ones laying down by the pool with only the moon to keep him company.

* * *

A/N: Young Pinkie Pie, Young Rarity and Young Fluttershy in his Camp Everfree clothes.


End file.
